Danau Hantu
by RainyRain123
Summary: Kata Oluo, ada danau yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati. Rivaere.


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

_Note: Alternate Reality, sho-ai, Drama, Hutan Terlarang dan Danau Hantu eksis, setting waktu tidak berdasar. Kesamaan ide dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Danau Hantu<strong>

_a Rivaere fanfiction_

.

Levi bukannya tidak punya waktu luang untuk mengobrol, dia hanya malas. Setelah seharian berada di luar dinding dan memburu makhluk barbar kolosal, hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah duduk bercengkrama bersama para 'rekan' di meja makan, menggosipkan hal-hal tidak bermutu atau saling melempar ejekan.

Hidupnya tidak semudah itu, lagipula.

Tapi hari ini, entah apa yang membuat Prajurit Terkuat Umat Manusia itu berakhir di tengah sekumpulan manusia kelaparan, secara harfiah, dan benar-benar dihimpit oleh Hanji dan Petra yang mengoceh tidak jelas, secara istilah.

Alis Levi menukik tajam.

Kenapa dia ada di sini adalah sebuah misteri. Dia menoleh dan mendapati waria berkacamata menyeringai padanya.

"Sesekali mengobrol santai dengan kami tidak ada salahnya, Levi."

Levi merengut, mendecih, dan berdiri di saat bersamaan.

Baru saja ia hendak membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman maut Hanji, suasana riuh rendah itu berhenti saat suara Oluo mengudara.

"Nah, aku ingin bertanya. Kalian pernah dengar Danau Hantu?"

Semua orang di ruang makan berhenti bergerak. Mendapat atensi penuh, Oluo meneruskan bicara, tampak percaya diri kalau tidak ingin disebut sombong.

"Itu danau kecil di tengah Hutan Terlarang. Letaknya di dalam dinding bagian terpencil. Aku pernah diberitahu kakekku kalau danau itu punya kekuatan magis, terutama di malam purnama seperti sekarang."

Hanji tiba-tiba tidak tertarik dengan tangan Levi, karena tanggannya sekarang sibuk bertepuk seru. "Kekuatan seperti apa? Apa bisa membunuh Titan?"

"Bukan, tapi sesuatu seperti... menghidupkan kembali orang yang mati," Oluo mengakhiri kata-katanya penuh penekanan.

Jeda sekian detik lalu semua orang terbahak, dan hanya dua yang tidak: Oluo yang menoleh kebingungan dengan wajah merah; dan satu lagi yang sedang berdiri, tidak terlalu tinggi untuk membuat orang lain mengalihkan perhatian.

Tidak ada yang melihat Levi meninggalkan meja makan, kecuali si mata elang Erwin Smith, yang cukup bijaksana menyimpan persepsi dalam hati.

.

Di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tidak pernah sekali pun Levi menaruh minat pada hal berbau okult. Tentu saja itu karena realita terlalu nyata di depan mata. Levi tidak mendapat alasan kenapa ia harus tenggelam pada bayang-bayang semu.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Bayangan semu, khayalan, impian—adalah makanan Levi setiap malam menjelang tidur; dua orang imajiner yang tersenyum padanya, yang membuatnya jengkel, yang mengajaknya mengobrol bersama.

Dan ia tidak menemukan alasan kenapa ia tidak harus memercayai apapun, kini.

Kuda dibawahnya berderap cepat sekaligus sunyi, tidak tampak lelah walaupun sudah dibangunkan di tengah malam buta. Jubah hitam Levi berkibar bebas, menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Di sekitarnya aroma musim semi membayang, April mulai menjelang. Purnama di atas kepala tidak lebih dari sekedar bola ping pong besar, bulat, dan bersinar keperakan, mendukung Levi mengenali jalan.

Dengan pasti Hutan Terlarang mulai mewujud di hadapan Levi. Hutan ini tidak berpenghuni, dan terlihat jelas dari namanya, adalah hutan yang tidak ingin didekati siapapun kecuali manusia bosan hidup. Tapi Levi tidak bosan hidup, dia bosan menyendiri. Dan itulah alasan kenapa dia mengambil risiko masuk ke hutan ini.

Suara burung malam bersahutan dari jantung hutan, pohon yang jarang mulai berdempetan, seakan mencegah Levi masuk lebih dalam. Mata bersinar hewan nokturnal menyapanya, dan tidak lebih dari seratus meter di depan, Levi mendengar suara geraman singkat dan sayu. Lalu sunyi.

Tidak pernah ada orang yang berani masuk ke sini. Terlalu banyak hewan buas tidak teridentifikasi, dan terlalu besar bahaya di dalamnya, Hutan Terlarang memiliki reputasi yang sama buruknya dengan dunia di luar dinding. Tapi Levi sudah menaklukan dunia luar, dan hutan ini hanya seserpih dari itu.

Perkataan Oluo mengambang di kepalanya. Tidak, Oluo tidak berbohong. Levi hidup lama untuk tahu ekspresi seseorang yang sedang berbohong dan sekedar menyombong. Dan Oluo tidak menunjukkan kebohongan tadi.

Setelah berderap kira-kira tiga kilometer dari mulut hutan, belum ada satu hewan pun yang menghalanginya. Levi jadi merasa sia-sia membawa 3DMG bersamanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Orang-orang tertipu dengan kulit hutan yang terlihat menyeramkan, gelap, dan suram, tanpa tahu tidak ada sesuatu di dalam.

Lalu Levi melihatnya. Permukaan perak yang balas menatap bulan di langit.

Kuda berkulit kecoklatan itu ditambatkan pada sebuah pohon berbonggol yang kuat, sementara Levi berjalan pelan. Danau itu tidak lebih besar daripada ruang makan pasukan Survey Corps. Cabang-cabang pohon ek menutupi pandangannya, membuat berkas keperakan air terlihat sebagai ilusi optik. Levi menyelip di antara pohon besar dan tiba dengan selamat di bibir danau.

Levi menunggu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Apa dia harus merapal mantra? Apa dia harus mengelilingi danau tiga kali dan mengucap keinginannya? Levi tidak tahu, dia hanya datang ke sini untuk mendapatkan seseorang hadir lagi dalam hidupnya. Dan untuk memenuhi keinginan gilanya itu, dia percaya pada apapun: Tuhan, sihir, dan gosip Oluo.

Levi merasa bodoh. Orang yang sudah mati tidak akan pernah kembali. Dia menyia-nyiakan satu malam istirahat yang berharga. Dia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri, atau Oluo, atau apapun, karena sempat percaya gadis itu akan datang lagi jika ia ke sini.

Refleksi bulan bergoyang pelan saat air beriak. Ada seseorang di seberang sana.

Terlalu nyata untuk jadi mimpi, dan terlalu imajinatif untuk jadi realita, tapi di sanalah dia. Surai merah yang diingat Levi terlihat lebih gelap, hampir mirip cokelat. Tubuh yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya seperti menyusut lebih kecil lagi. Tapi Levi tidak mungkin keliru mengenali zamrud keemasan itu menatapnya. Sinar bulan membantu segalanya.

Ketika yakin sosok itu akan tertawa melihat Levi, yang didapatnya hanyalah teriakan asing ketakutan.

Sosok itu hanya seorang bocah. Laki-laki pula.

Alih-alih pergi, Levi mendapati dirinya berlari ke arah bocah yang memudarkan harapannya itu.

"Oi, tutup mulut, bocah."

Tangannya membungkam mulut sang anak. Untuk ukuran seorang bocah, dia tinggi, memakai baju hijau pupus dilapisi sweater merah. Bocah itu memakai celana longgar cokelat dan selop tipis penuh lumpur dan daun kering. Dia tidak membawa apa-apa. Di balik kerudung jubahnya, Levi bisa melihat air mata membayang di mata hijau itu.

Cih, Levi tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya.

Bocah itu mengigit lepas tangan Levi, lalu bersiap kabur.

"Siapa kau?!"

Suara itu bocah dan melengking indah. Levi merasa bernostalgia.

"Tidak penting. Nak, kau sedang apa malam-malam di sini, tidak takut disodok makhluk buas?"

Bocah itu sepertinya terpengaruh karena dia kembali mendekati Levi, meminta perlindungan.

Levi hampir menyeringai. "Kau yakin mau aku melindungimu dari hewan buas, padahal di sini sudah ada yang siap menerkammu. Kasihan sekali, bocah."

Mata itu berbinar ketakutan. "A-apa?! Di mana? Aku belum siap mati, _Sir_, aku masih harus menggapai cita-cita!"

Rasanya susah menahan dorongan untuk mencongkel mata indah itu, Levi pikir.

"Oh, dan apa tepatnya cita-citamu?"

Tiba-tiba bocah itu berdiri tegap dan memberi salut dengan mengepalkan tangan di depan dada. "Aku ingin menjadi pasukan Survey Corps."

"Hmp." Levi menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Ah, aku juga ingin bertemu Levi-_heichou_! Aku menyukainya—maksudku, aku mengaguminya."

Levi hampir tersedak. "Jangan menggodaku, bocah sialan. Aku jadi ingin membawamu pulang."

Bocah itu tiba-tiba mengerut, bersikap waspada, sadar akan kekuranghatiannya. "Si-siapa kau, _Sir_?"

"Aku—"

Lalu teriakan dari berbagai penjuru hutan menghentikan Levi. Dan Levi menangkap ketegangan bocah itu.

"Mereka mencarimu."

Dia terlihat malu, "Hannes-san bilang Danau Hantu bisa mengabulkan permohonan saat aku berulang tahun."

Sinar bulan masih setia memantulkan sebagian dirinya pada air danau. Levi melihat mata itu lagi dari sudut pandang seorang bocah lelaki. Tidak ada yang berubah, tetap berair dan minta dicongkel. Penuh tekad, penuh ambisi, penuh harapan...

"Tidak buruk." Levi menyentuh daging pipi sang bocah yang kemerahan. "Nah, selamat ulang tahun, kalau begitu."

Dan Levi sempat menyimpan semua memori itu, tepat ketika dia berbalik pergi dan menghilang di antara pepohonan rimbun musim semi yang menyombongkan wangi. Levi tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat beberapa orang membawa obor datang dan menemukan bocah itu. Bocahnya.

Ini bukan pertemuan akhir mereka. Ini pertemuan yang mengawali segalanya.

.

.

.

Isabel Magnolia tidak main-main untuk memberinya mainan.

Kini Levi melihatnya lagi. Mata yang membalas matanya. Hampir sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi kini terlihat lebih memesona di hadapannya.

"Tidak buruk."

Si bocah mengerling, merasa mengenali kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Levi.

Dia harus berterima kasih pada gadis itu.

* * *

><p>Jean Kristein mengeraskan suara.<p>

"Apa kalian tahu Danau Hantu?"

Semua orang di ruang makan bungkam. Lalu, seakan diberi aba-aba, Jean kembali bicara dengan semangat.

"Itu lho, danau di dalam Hutan Terlarang. Kudengar kita bisa diperlihatkan kembali orang yang mati, karena itu ayo kita selidiki ber—"

"Jangan!"

Teriakan itu berasal dari pemuda bersurai cokelat.

"Kenapa, Jaeger? Takut?" Jean mengompori.

Eren menggeleng kuat. "Di sana ada hantunya. Aku pernah bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia memakai jubah mengerikan dan hampir menerkamku!"

Sedetik sunyi lalu tawa meledak, hanya dua yang tidak ikut-ikutan: Eren yang menoleh bingung dengan wajah merah padam; dan satu sosok yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk mengundang perhatian.

Tidak ada yang tahu Kapten Levi meninggalkan meja makan. Hanya si mata elang Erwin Smith yang mengikuti punggungnya, dan Erwin cukup bijaksana untuk tidak tertawa geli melihat seringai Levi.

END

* * *

><p><em>AN: _

_Sepertinya saya sudah ketagihan menulis, jadi melanggar janji saya sendiri untuk berhenti._

_Saya pemula, banyak sekali bagian SnK yang tidak saya tahu, dan yah, mohon maaf kalau fik ini memiliki banyak kekurangan. Bila Hutan Terlarang bersama segala isinya juga Danau Hantu tidak canon, saya sudah berjaga-jaga dengan menambahkan AR. Semoga tidak mengganggu._

_Tapi, seperti kata penulis fanfik favorit saya, fanfik ditulis untuk menyenangkan diri dan orang lain. Saya senang saat menulis, jadi saya mencoba percaya dan menulis lebih banyak. Semoga kalian juga menikmati dan tertawa bersama._

_Beribu terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca! Kritik dan saran ditunggu selalu._

_.Rain_


End file.
